


Sun and Moon - yuwin

by xiaopeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Cute, Cute Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, First Kiss, Idols, M/M, Poetic, Short, Short & Sweet, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaopeach/pseuds/xiaopeach
Summary: Quand Yuta voit SiCheng et qu'il est la seule solution dans ce monde sombre.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	1. prologue

一 Regarde-moi.  
一 Putain je vais vomir je vais pas y arriver-  
一 Tu vas pas dégueuler, tu m'entends ! Tu vas aller sur cette putain de scène et tu vas faire hurler toutes ces pisseuses.  
一 Okay... okay... j-j'y vais.  
一 Tu peux le faire champion.

Un projecteur, puis deux.  
Un pied puis un autre.  
Un océan hurlant se tenant devant lui.  
Un micro à la main.  
Un souffle instable.  
Un cœur palpitant.  
Un battement.

Tout s'arrête.


	2. un

Sa voix légère montait dans l'air, comme si plus rien n'existait, la foule hurlante s'était enfin tue.  
Ses gestes souples et amples traversaient la scène dans un silence absolu, tandis que sa voix accordée à souhait virevoltait dans la nuit d'automne étoilée.

Il se sentait bien, enfin. Tout n'était que douceur et délicatesse après tout ce stress accumulé. 

Sous la lumière des projecteurs, il brillait tel le soleil, regardant le monde de haut, ce monde dansant pour lui, ce monde chantant pour lui.

Son corps s'envolait de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, les courbes de son corps se redessinant encore et encore dans cette symphonie impétueuse et langoureuse, son souffle saccadé se perdant en des milliards de cristaux de glace, ses pieds chantaient et ses jambes suivaient.

Une larme fut versée et un dernier sourire.

Ce «merci» était si sincère.  
Si pur.


	3. deux

一 Alors là bravo champion. Franchement chapeau, je sais pas comment tu donnes cette sensation de sincérité, on dirait que tu danses vraiment pour elles.  
一 Mais c'est ce que je fais JaeHyun.   
一 Yuta, Yuta, Yuta… tu es tellement naïf.

Sa chevelure trempée recouvrait son front, les bras ballants, assis sur la chaise.   
Sa première décision que son cerveau eut – lorsque ce dernier fut enfin dégagé de toutes ces étoiles filantes – fut de prendre une douche.

一 T'es riche ou pas ? On prend un bain quand on est riche.  
一 Mais c'est plus simple une douche–  
一 Tais-toi. Je t'ai pas fait acheter une baignoire en marbre pour que tu prennes une douche.

Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, ses cordes vocales devenues complètement muettes.

Le bain était bien chaud, la vapeur embrumant la pièce, et comme toujours JaeHyun était là, fumant son cigare.

一 T'as entendu la nouvelle ?  
一 Laquelle ?  
一 Y'a un nouveau trainee !  
一 Ah sympa..! Comment il s'appelle ?  
一 Si… Sin Chen je crois.   
一 Et tu comptes lui faire faire quoi, le pauvre ?  
一 Oh tu sais, apporter des cafés tout ça…

Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait, ses épaules se détendant enfin. Au fond il avait déjà cette hâte que ce trainee arrive, reflétant son impatience légendaire.


	4. trois

一 Je m'appelle Dong SiCheng…  
一 Je t'avais dit que c'était pas Sin Chen–  
一 Chut.

Le regard des trois hommes se croisaient l'un et l'autre, s'échangeant des questions, des appels inintelligibles. 

SiCheng était discret, parlant d'une voix presque chuchotée, esquissant toujours un léger sourire.  
Des semaines passaient, il était toujours là, dans sa discrétion invisible.

Yuta noyait parfois son âme dans la sienne dans ces discussions interminables qui semblaient parfois ne durer que quelques fragments secondes, ne cessant que lorsque la fatigue pesant sur eux était telle que celui du regard d'un loup affamé sur une biche vulnérable et fragile, ou semblable à l'attitude des autours rabattant leurs ailes sur les cadavres encore frais des antilopes.

Vint finalement ce moment où ils ne dormaient plus, ils ne fermaient les yeux que pour éveiller les jardins de leurs rêves, les océans de leurs songes et faire frémir les feuilles multicolores des arbres de leur imagination, voyant sous leurs paupières la forme de l'un ou l'autre se dessiner comme l'encre dans l'eau, encore et encore, sentant et ressentant l'étreinte chaude et aimante de l'un envers l'autre.


	5. quatre

一 Je m'appelle Dong SiCheng…  
一 Je t'avais dit que c'était pas Sin Chen–  
一 Chut.

Le regard des trois hommes se croisaient l'un et l'autre, s'échangeant des questions, des appels inintelligibles. 

SiCheng était discret, parlant d'une voix presque chuchotée, esquissant toujours un léger sourire.  
Des semaines passaient, il était toujours là, dans sa discrétion invisible.

Yuta noyait parfois son âme dans la sienne dans ces discussions interminables qui semblaient parfois ne durer que quelques fragments secondes, ne cessant que lorsque la fatigue pesant sur eux était telle que celui du regard d'un loup affamé sur une biche vulnérable et fragile, ou semblable à l'attitude des autours rabattant leurs ailes sur les cadavres encore frais des antilopes.

Vint finalement ce moment où ils ne dormaient plus, ils ne fermaient les yeux que pour éveiller les jardins de leurs rêves, les océans de leurs songes et faire frémir les feuilles multicolores des arbres de leur imagination, voyant sous leurs paupières la forme de l'un ou l'autre se dessiner comme l'encre dans l'eau, encore et encore, sentant et ressentant l'étreinte chaude et aimante de l'un envers l'autre.


End file.
